User blog:PretendGameGuy/New colors and new blimps appear in btd4 phone pretend and it has machine guns
MACHINE GUN Shotgun gun Cherry-Immutue to Moab Super Monkey Dart Monkey Blast GUN No Carrer Ranks! 50 levels only comepte easy and medium and hard Freeplay Purple Bloons Orange Bloons MOAB Red Bloons Blue Bloons Green Bloons Yellow Bloons Rainbow bloons brown bloons Lead bloons max round-150 RBG 100 lives, 75 and 50 lives people made maps create own maps standred maps Classic Maps Race Maps Gun Maps in MOAB.png|btd3 and btd4 moabs Moab.jpg|BTD4 Moab Sungod.jpg|Sungod Shooting Moab btd4 phone verison pretend looks like btd3 moab but at btd5 pretend computer verison looked like btd4 moab Moab is even immuine to machine gun Super Monkey and hundereds of dart is great way and it has rs tower defence spots but small It has rfg: Spots: rfg-1/2 Red bloons appear after first two levels Round 1: 7 spots Round 2: 13 spots Round 3: 3 spots 5 red bloons 7 spots 2 red bloons Round 4: 10 spots 13 red bloons 5 spots Round 5: 1 blue bloon 11 red bloons 3 spots only guns hits the spots or bloons too or blimps? Round 6: 3 blue bloons 14 spots Round 7: 30 red bloons 10 spots 5 blue bloons Round 8: 2 green bloons 3 blue bloons Round 9: 3 green bloons 100 spots 8 blue bloons Round 10: 100 spots 1 green bloons Round 11: 1 yellow bloon 5 green bloons 1 yellow bloon Round 12: 3 yellow bloons 25 spots renmber spots are shaped like a cherry but cherry defence is big Round 13: 30 spam red bloons 10 spam green bloons Round 14: 1 Rainbow bloon 50 yellow bloons Round 15: 20 yellow bloons 15 green bloons 35 blue bloons 13 yellow bloons after round 21, it gets harder-if you use 3 or more machine guns, i will be wrong Round 16: 75 Spots 58 yellow bloons 17 green bloons 5 yellow bloons Round 17: 9 Purple Bloons 3 Yellow bloons Round 18: 14 purple bloons 7 yellow bloons 3 green bloons Round 19: 19 purple blooons Round 20: 1 lead bloon Round 21: 20 orange bloons Round 22: 35 orange bloons 2 leads 1 spot 2 rainbow bloons Round 23: 57 orange bloons 5 leads 3 rainbow bloons Round 24: 70 Spam Orange bloons 10 leads Round 25: 90 spam purple bloons 4 rainbow bloons Round 26: 90 purple bloons 70 orange bloons 6 rainbow bloons 15 leads Round 27: 120 orange bloons 200 yellow bloons 3 leads 100 Green bloons-Long round Round 28: 175 orange bloons 20 leads Round 29: 35 leads 50 yellow bloons Round 30: 37 leads Round 31: 2 brown bloons Round 32: 50 leads 88 orange bloons Round 33: 80 orange bloons 3 brown bloons Round 34: 90 purple bloons 14 rainbow bloons 4 brown bloons Round 35: 40 rainbow bloons Round 36: 30 yellow bloons 50 orange bloons 58 leads 16 rainbow bloons Round 37: 1 moab Round 38: 1 brown bloon 200 orange bloons 30 green bloons 5 brown bloons Round 39: 75 leads 69 rainbow bloons 94 purple bloons Round 40: 120 orange bloons 5 brown bloons Round 41: 82 leads 90 rainbow bloons Round 42: 8 brown bloons 100 yellow bloons 50 orange bloons Round 43: 87 leads 40 rainbow bloons 3 brown bloons in round 44, leads take black bloons place Round 44: 5 brown bloons 75 leads 1 moab Round 45: 10 brown bloons 200 orange bloons 150 yellow bloons Round 46: 113 leads 99 rainbow bloons Round 47: 13 brown bloons 70 rainbow bloons Round 48: 119 rainbow bloons 70 leads Round 49: 49 rainbow bloons 17 brown bloons Round 50(final true level) 30 leads 50 rainbow bloons 30 leads 50 rainbow bloons 5 brown bloons 2 moabs this game comes out at aug 10 2008 and orange bloons contain 2 purple bloons all towers killed moab execpt machine gun and cherry Guns only have gun upgardes-upgardes at the top Others have btd upgardes and renmber do not edit or moving this. Category:Blog posts